muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 714: David Schwimmer
Plot Summary There's a crazy situation going on around in the Muppet Theater when a pack of wild crocodiles swarm the backstage.........and not only their guest star David Schwimmer can catch them. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on David Schwimmer's dressing room door 6 times......and tells him '28 2nds 'til curtain'........and he sees that David is shaving the bristles off his face. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a vacuum cleaner......... *Scooter, Fozzie, Rowlf, Mildred Huxtetter and Walter sing George of the Jungle............. *Kermit thanks them for putting a jungle scenery in their opening musical #............. *Robin asks his uncle Kermit if he, Rizzo, Pepe and Bean could do another musical # onstage...............and Kermit agrees to let them do it. *Robin, Rizzo, Pepe and Bean sing Over the Rainbow in a little park scenery........ *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Giant robot lizard): Dr. Strangepork invents a giant robot lizard which chases them around the Swine Trek........... *At the Dance Sketch #: While the other Muppet dancers dance romantically with their dance partners........Rowlf dances romantically with Mildred Huxtetter. *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #: Bean is in the hospital for a twisted right foot........but Dr. Bob (Rowlf) says, "Not to worry about it, you'll be back on your feet in the nick of time." *The Swedish Chef Sketch #: The Swedish Chef prepares to make coconut custard pie.......but 1 of the coconuts contain dynamite in it. *Sam's Editorial Speech: Sam tells everybody to remember to brush and floss their teeth all day and night. *Muppet News Flash: The Newsman announces that a swarm of dark rain clouds are coming towards them........and luckily he's got himself a jacket and an umbrella to keep himself dry. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Automatic Gene Buster): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate their latest invention, the Automatic Gene Buster, which shows an image of Gary Mayo, Beaker's 1st cousin twice removed. *Closing Musical #: Kermit, David Schwimmer, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne, Wanda and the rest of the Muppet gang sing It's the Most Summer Time Fun of the Year......... *When Kermit thanks David for being on the show with them.........Rizzo warns them to watch out for the crocodiles.......which they eventually do. *Statler: "Do you really think those crocodiles escaped from the Australian Zoo?" *Waldorf: "Well..........I think so......why do you think that?" *Statler: "The crocodile pen was open loose........." *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *George of the Jungle (performed by Scooter, Fozzie, Rowlf, Mildred Huxtetter and Walter) *Over the Rainbow (performed by Robin, Rizzo, Pepe and Bean) *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Giant Robot Lizard *At the Dance Sketch #-Same as always *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Bean as the patient *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Coconut custard pie *Sam's Editorial Speech: Brushing and flossing their teeth *Muppet News Flash: A swarm of dark rain clouds *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Automatic Gene Buster *Closing musical #-It's the Most Summer Time Fun of the Year (performed by Kermit, David Schwimmer, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne, Wanda and the rest of the Muppet gang) Muppet character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly and the Pigs in Space/Veterenarian's Hospital Announcer (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes